Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 19th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting from July 19th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: Ok, I now bring this meeting to order. This week is what some of us call a shit show...a cluster fuck...a mad house.... Verus Baelheit: It's not all bad news. We got the Shield modified. Damon Halliwell: So I guess we shall explain to you all lucky enough to not have been here for it. Commander, you made a friend at the start of the week. Could you please explain it to the Senate? Vanidicus Alexander: Right. Not sure if ye want to call it a 'friend'. I'd appreciate it if ye let me distance myself from personal attachments to these out of time entities. Minister Emerson managed to find Drossy. In short, not our Drossy. Don't get confused. We later tracked her down in Stormwind and then managed to talk her down and recover her. She is presently in level 3 of the hold under maximum guard and anti-chronomatic warding. Full safety precautions are in effect. For your review upon request, Minister DeVin. Arranax DeVin: '''Thank you. '''Damon Halliwell: Muzula, I believe you can speak on the event that happened the next day? Muzula Silverweave: Thank you, Chancellor. Now the the 15th of this month, Myself, Verus Baelheit, Dashaeus Stormwhisper, and Vanidicus Alexander, departed for Mistvale, Lady Aya Avenus' land. A alternate of Lady Avenus appeared, though it did not attack us outright, we were bound in place, due to spells of unknown origin, as well as forcing a vision on us, one of Verus...raising her, from the dead, by looks. However...the content of the spell...From my experience was not Necromancy. That is all. Verus Baelheit: Aya... is there anything you want to say? Muzula Silverweave: ...That...is a creepy stare, Chancellor. But I'm going to assume, I'm dismissed. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Aya Varyn Avernus: Mmh. Whatever her purpose, I can only surmise that it will mean something drastic for Gilneas. Verus Baelheit: We do have quite a few extralinear entities at large... Vanidicus Alexander: Or dead. Let’s focus on that. Damon Halliwell: Drossy, I feel like you should speak about darker side from this week...If you do not mind? Muzula Silverweave: Damon.. Damon Halliwell: What? Muzula Silverweave: We dealt with the Echo..before that. Damon Halliwell: Oh yes.... Um who can speak about that? Drossy: Mr. Furlbrow, perhaps? Damon Halliwell: Very well. Mr. Furlbrow, could you speak on the echo event. Nathul Furlbrow: Indeed. Last Wednesday, around 9PM we lost contact with Aithnea's signal in the Crystalsong Forrest. Apon showing up we found what would be a faint "Echo" of future Aithnea. She was rambling on about the fall of Dalaran, as the others. But no information was found. Verus Baelheit: ...There was one thing. Nathul Furlbrow: Ah, sorry. I was knocked out near the end of it. Vanidicus Alexander: So, anyone else can fill in on that one? Who was awake? Verus Baelheit: I'll mention it later, Commander. Vanidicus Alexander: Fine. Damon Halliwell: I guess we will move on. Drossy now could you please? Drossy: Thursday evening, there were reports of Chronomantic activity within Dalaran. We rushed to scout and prepare, and still were caught by surprise when the Halliwell entity appeared and promptly began draining the blood from the Hold's guards. He demanded the release of -my- future entity from the Hold, and there was an amount of refusal. At the peak of the tension, he took a hostage. ..myself. Aithnea Escol: ...why do the extra-linear entities like taking Drossy hostage... I bet she did something in their future. Drossy: I stabbed the bastard in the groin and he made a quick departure. Since then, we have erected a shield against future Chronomantic appearances within the city. That should not happen again. That is all. Damon Halliwell: Thank you..Dismissed. Aithnea, could you please explain the issue from yesterday. Aithnea Escol: Sure. It began by tempting fate as myself and Kyandra kept making remarks about how it was quiet and what could possibly go wrong, and well something did. The Commander had us gather and portal to the Violet Stand in Crystalsong Forrest whereby we conducted an inquiry into errant magical readings. The first sign of trouble were stags, whose fur was pitch black and horns extra sharp and dripping. Somewhat hilariously they managed to trample some before we killed them. Bodies were portaled to the Librarium for study. Following the river we ran into one of the walking tree dudes, his leaves were pitch black and after some verbal interaction, by the way ask Van to speak tree later it's hilarious, we got into a fight. At one point the bastard dropped a burning leaf... On my left eyeball... hence the goggles, letting injured sight recover. Same with Drossy. We felled the tree with gusto and plenty of fire. Moving along down the river we encountered pitch black water and a disturbing vision... a chunk of Dalaran had fallen from the sky and was strewn with bodies... The commander then did what he does best and punched the water... I assume some sort of mental exchange happened but you'd have to ask him. Finally reaching the lake at the end of the river, an extralinear version of our resident priest Kinria greeted us. The commander had to bow out to tend to an urgent matter and left the Mage-Captain in charge. We fought, she had some weird power to drown us and make water copies that embodied regrets and sorrows, so more killing of our clones, and then we finally killed her. By that point most were so tired and injured, we retreated for medical attention. Damon Halliwell: Thank you, dismissed. Also last night, while I was looking at the hold I was visited by...Dark Baelheit. He was very calm and asked me to give him a dagger we crafted that contains the power of the Titans. Of course I refused and well...it did not end well for me. Muzula tried to come to my aid but he took my form and tried to convince her to attack me. Lucky for me he does not know anger anymore and she pissed me off and I attacked her. We tried to attack him but he quickly blasted us both and vanished. I have to say I have never seen such power before in my life. Also! Commander, I believe you had something to say? Vanidicus Alexander: Aye, sir. Regarding the incursions. Recently Ministry of war RnD has been working closely with the Ministry of Arcanum to reinforce our cities defenses. This has taken the form of an addition to the cities shielding. As of yesterday afternoon, chronomantic rifts can no longer manifest within' the city. That is all. Damon Halliwell: Well, FINALLY..we are finished this last week. Verus, the floor is yours. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Chancellor. My Colleagues, as you know, These temporal incursions have threatened our continued existence and the safety of Dalaran. Worse, the entities they spew forth, these corrupted magi of the Kirin Tor from another time, area disgraceful future. However, these emergences you've heard of this week are but the minor emergences. Last Sunday, my friends, we had an encounter with another member of the Inner Council. Like the rest of the emergences, the entity in question, a parallel of Councilor Meriahm Lausten, was corrupted by forbidden magic. We have encountered this before. Every councilor that has emerged from that horrible future has turned to darker magics. Nethermancy, Demonic Magics, Old God's powers... There are yet four major rift locations that have yet to manifest... Our magi have been able to sense these occurrences through the chronomantic disturbances, but no one gets a complete picture. But everyone has sensed eight temporal rifts in particular. Everyone who has come forward. As you can see, one rift has manifested itself in the great expanse of the Dragonblight. We've been unable to locate where, specifically. There is a lot there. Wyrmrest, the Wrathgate, Dragonshrines, Horde and Alliance bases... But, as concerned as I am about the future of these rifts, I'm worried about something the Alternate Meriahm said. A single phrase. The Alternate Meriahm said "Damon needed allies." The Dark Damon, Presumably. This was later reinforced by the Echo of the Alternate Aithnea, encountered beneath where Dalaran used to be. This was later reinforced by the Echo of the alternate Aithnea, encountered beneath Dragonshrine. We'll all need to be at our finest. Thank you, Damon. Damon Halliwell: Quickly I wish to just say that with all of the forbidden magic being used on us from this other timeline I feel it is important for us to remember why we have rules. As such this week on Tuesday I will be teaching a class on the Rules of Magic. All members are welcome if only for recap. Okay, I now open the floor to all wishing to bring a matter before the senate. Simply raise your hand. Lausten. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Chancellor. I will be very brief, as we are running short on time. As a great many of you know, I have stepped aside from Ministrial duties to serve as an advisor to Chancellor Halliwell and Vice-Chancellor Dawnstrider, as well as the other members of the Inner Council. The Senate has grown these past few years, far larger than we ever could have anticipated, and continues to grow and change still due to the hard work and dedication of you, our friends and colleagues. As such, it is often difficult to keep an eye on everything that is going on. To that end, I holding a meeting sometime this week, mostly likely towards the latter half, on something I am calling the "Advisory Committee." It will be a short meeting, and the committee will be open to anyone regardless of station or ministry. It is a simple job, but the more people we have sign up, the easier it will be. I will not answer questions on it now it in the interest of time, but I encourage anyone with them to attend. Thank you. That is all. Damon Halliwell: Mr. Delnathor. Kalecthos Delnathor: For those of you who do not know, over the course of the last month, i have been tracking down and hunting my alternate, only to be informed that, indeed, i had no chance of closing in for the kill. During this hunt, I had a few unfortunate encounters which resulted, ultimately, in the loss of my left hand. For those who haven't been informed, my double has gone so far into human artificery as to replace his entire body with varying artifacts. I took a note from him and artificed a new hand for myself of metal, which is besides the point. Around the first sensing these anomalies, I detected an intrusion into my vaults. Because of this, i had my most dangerous artifact transferred to Dalaran for storage in the Arcane Vaults. It is a set of armor which absorbs all mana that touches it, allowing the wearer to repurpose it. In short, mage-killer armor. My double attempted to intercept the ship and steal the armor. It is my belief that he was not aware of all of its properties, as when he attempted to steal the armor, the artifacts powering his body were drained of mana and shut down, killing him. The armor has now arrived in Dalaran and I have been reccomended to request Baelheit's aid in securing the armor within the vaults. In short, theres a dangerous artifact needing storage, I've discovered a solution for amputees, and my double is dead. That is the reason I have been gone for so long. That is all. Verus Baelheit: I see. Vanidicus Alexander: He has a metal hand now and he can make more. Stick them on people's not hands. Then he killed his time double....somehow. By traps.' ' Meriahm Lausten: ...Thank you, Mage-Commander, for that alarmingly descript summary. Zelbin Silvercog: Sounds like his double killed itself Kalecthos Delnathor: Um, well, Muzula has classified the blueprints as level Gamma, and the time-double killed himself by ignorance. Vanidicus Alexander: He's already submitted this report to me, Lausten, it is available for your review. Meriahm Lausten: If you could send a copy to me, I'd be appreciative. Zelbin Silvercog: I must say all these doubles sound fascinating. I wonder if I would appear as myself or myself in a Pandaren... Damon Halliwell: Mr. Furlbrow. Nathul Furlbrow: In an effort to bring a more orderly fashion to the Senate, and celebrate the culture of the Kirin Tor. I would like to call a vote of making the pointy, and or "Violet" hat. As a mandatory dress code during Senate Sessions... Aithnea Escol: Seconded. Zelbin Silvercog: Mandatory? Nathul Furlbrow: As in every Senator must wear a hat... Arranax DeVin: Are you drunk? Lora Raventhorne: Are you high? Nathul Furlbrow: No, Councilor Devin. I believe this action would bring us closer as a group. Arranax DeVin: So you're high. Alright then. Drossy: A dress code? Vanidicus Alexander: I'm all for unity. But we already have a dress code, Captain. Damon Halliwell: oh well...A VOTE HAS BEEN CALLED! Zanbor..take it away! Aithnea Escol: It has been proven via psychological studies that mandatory dress wear does induce a tighter sense of unity. Dashaeus Stormwhisper: Once again, Aith, your choice in men fascinates me. Aithnea Escol: Still sexier then you Dash, probably stronger too.. Dashaeus Stormwhisper: My strength is in my will, my attractions belong to my own kind. Zelbin Silvercog: I see the world through technology, restricting that... unthinkable, unpossible, perposterous Arranax DeVin: What male gnome number two said! Kalecthos Delnathor: Very well. A vote has been called. All in favor? Damon Halliwell: That is Zanbor’s line.... Zanbor Emerson: When instructed you will hit the green button to vote yes and the red button for no. Zanbor Emerson: Five ayes and seventeen nays. The vote fails. Meriahm Lausten: Well. That was... quick.' ' Lora Raventhorne: ...I miss the old way. Vanidicus Alexander: This is so much more efficient, Ms. Raventhorne. Lora Raventhorne: Tradition can be a good thing, you know! Damon Halliwell: I have forgotten who was next....please raise your hands again if you wish to speak. Drossy: Arranax was next, sir. Damon Halliwell: Very well… DeVin you’re up. Arranax DeVin: Alright. I'm going to keep this troggshit short, and sweet. I spent some time in the Hold with the best expert we have on these sort of temporal rifts ... he wasn't being very cooperative, but ... I have my ways. Anyhow. He believes we must watch overareas of intense magical energy. Such as the Nexus, Dalaran, places like that. He believes they are using the innate magic in these locations to sort of 'punch' through the veil between times and universes. Some of the magic employed may not even be chronomancy as we know it, and in fact more based off of the latent, corrupt energies of those weaving the spells. Also fuck you. (Zalphar is polymorphed into a sheep) Zalphar the Green: I am fond of the animal life, thank you Arranax. Aithnea Escol: His panties are still in a twist over the polymorph. Vanidicus Alexander: Oh Zalphar. You’re great. Kalecthos Delnathor: Am I the only one confused here? Arranax DeVin: It won't be a sheep next time, snot-rag. Zalphar the Green: Yes, it will be my staff up your ass. Arranax DeVin: Give it a try. I'd welcome the chance to gut you. Meriahm Lausten: Enough, you two. Shove staves up each other's posteriors on your own time. Damon Halliwell: Anyway. Promotion time! Verus. Verus Baelheit: Miss Elystra Starbreeze. Please step forward. Elystra, Your dedication to the service and ideals of the Kirin Tor have not gone unnoticed. You are an apprentice no longer. Be proud as a Colleague of the Kirin Tor. Elystra Starbreeze: Thank you. Verus Baelheit: Dismissed, Elystra. Mister Dashaeus Stormwhisper. Please step forward. Dashaeus, Your service to Dalaran has been matched only by your Loyalty to your friends and your progress as a Mage. I have no hesitation whatsoever in granting you Elevation to Senator of the Kirin Tor. Dashaeus Stormwhisper: Thank you, Minister. Verus Baelheit: Kudos to you. Mister Farel Arc. Please step forward. Farel, We have taken notice of your extraordinary progress as a Mage and dedication to Dalaran. Henceforth, you are to be granted Promotion to Senator rank of this Senate. Congratulations, Farel. Farel Arc: T-thank you sir. Verus Baelheit: Drossy, I speak not only for myself, but for this Council in observance of your training as a Mage and development as an individual. Thusly, I have no reservations whatsoever in awarding you elevation to the Vanguard of our Senate. Drossy: It is a honor, sir. Verus Baelheit: Dismissed. And Finally, Mister Zalphar, please step forward. Zalphar, in your time amongst us, you have proven yourself to be a talented, reliable and loyal individual. May you continue to set an example as a Senior Magus of the Kirin Tor. Congratulations. Chancellor, I defer to you. Damon Halliwell: With that I close this really long Senate meeting. '''All: '''To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events